


RK-hood

by Ewq1111



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Connor, Parent Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Gavin Reed never though his bachelor life would come to an end when he has to take care of some kid. A very creepy kid.
Relationships: Father and son relationships - Relationship, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

A silent attack was simple enough, as the swat and DPD enter the faculty, as not to ruin the surprise, to get their main target, Amanda.

A professor at a university, turned to have skeletons in the closet. They had enough evidence to convert her of committing inhuman treatment to people such as conditioning, surgeries, or God knows what. Her goal was to perfect the human Genome, believing human have become slow and dumb, the only way was to create a better human through eugenics. 

They went from room to room until they found her lab. After a moment, they barged into the lap. “DPD!! DONT MOVE!” One yelled. Already, Amanda cursed under her breath. The lab reeked of death, blood packs hanging from stands, cages with humans still in there covered with bruises, with maps of the human body staple on a board.

After reading her Miranda Rights, another team went to go search the lab in case Amanda had other people trapped here. After reaching a floor, they found a pen of people all trapped inside. They were calling for help, begging to be free as the cops passed by. They let go everyone trapped and took them outside, that is until one person stayed behind and saw something in the corner. He went to see it and saw it moved, it was a little boy.   
  


The officer knelt down “L-little boy? Are you okay?” The child got up and said in a robotic tone.

”Hello, my name is Rk-900.”


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was taken to the station due to his unknown origins, he didn’t have any family members or guardians to take care of him. He didn’t even have a name, but what was more strange was the way he acted. It was almost robotic and artificial, a normal kid would’ve cried or even scream but he was silent the whole time.

Amanda was being held in a cell block. The woman could tell that boy was nearby, she could hold a smile. Captain Fowler held a meeting on what to do with Amanda and what will happen to the child. “Amanda’s court date will be held next month. Already we have her victims come out to testify against her as well provide evidence. For the boy, as far as we know, the kid is just one of her victims but unknowingly if he wants to testify.”

”Have you tried asking him?” An officer asked. 

“We tried, the kid hasn’t said a word since we got here. He doesn’t want any food, any attention, the only think we got out of him was his name; I think.” Fowler explained. “But right now we have to keep Amanda under close eye towards her court date. She will be closely monitored at all times, nobody will make any contact or even negotiate with her! We need her alive and kept.”

”Yeah, caused we don’t want her to hang herself with toilet paper.” A obnoxious voiced called out. Everyone already knew who it was.

”Do you have anything you liked to add, detective?” 

“Just though I could lighten up the mood.”

”This isn’t funny Reed! That woman is a goddamn monster that tortured people. She will try to find a way to escape, even if it means taking the easy way.” Fowler than proceeded to hand out a schedule to a team to watch over Amanda till her court date. After that, everyone left the room but Reed was held back.

”Look, if it’s about the joke-“

”No, instead I have something better for you.” Fowler said. He brought him over to the holding cells, Gavin then saw a little boy sitting in the corner, hugging his knees. 

“This is John Doe, but his name is Rk900; don’t know what that is but that’s what he called himself.”

”Okay, why do I need to know this?” Gavin asked.

”Because, you’ll be his babysitter.” Gavin took a step back and looked at the man, hoping it was a joke.

”What? No, I-I can’t take care of this kid-“

”You’re the only person here who seems to have a “comfortable bachelor life”.” Fowler mocked.

”What about Tina?! She isn’t seeing anybody!”

”Tina is working on keeping that woman in her cell. Look, I can’t call CPS on this kid because they’ll take him to some orphanage but we think he could add more layers to this Amanda case. We need to help the kid out with coming out of his shell that all. I’ll give you a bonus for this too!” Gavin looked at the man and then backed at the kid. “No we’re can’t leave him in the cell for the time being.” Fowler added. 

Gavin was suffering a conundrum, one one hand he gets paid a lot more but has to give up his bachelor life style for some snot nose kid or he could back down and not get that sweet bonus and not get that awesome Harley he’s been saving for. Money or sex? Money or sex....

”Gavin!” Fowler woke him up.

“It will only be a month, right?”

”Yes.” Fowler sigh.

”Fine, I’ll take the deal.” Reed gave in. Fowler unlocked the cell and the two of them walked in. The boy looked up and the two men with his gray eyes piercing Reed’s soul.

“RK?” Fowler said. “This is detective Gavin Reed, he’ll be your caretaker for the month. Is that okay with you?” The boy nodded.

”Hello there kid.” Gavin sarcastically said. “I hope we have a swell time together, you and I.” The kid stood up, he looked straight in the man’s eyes and said.

”Please to meet you detective Reed, I hope our time together is spend graciously.” Reed and Fowler were surprised at the kid’s attitude. He looks to be around six or five but speaks like a grown business man. 

“Good luck.” Fowler said.


	3. Chapter 3

The car drive home was awkward, the kid hardly said a word and just stared at the window. Reed was hoping for a word out of him, he acts more like a robot than an actual kid. Luckily, they arrived to the apartment.

Entering the house, Rk looked around and explored the living room. Reed dropped his shoes and hanged his jacket by the door to go change. The apartment was large, it was a brick walled home with motorcycle pictures on the wall and an old woman, the kitchen had a marble table with two hanging lights with a regular fridge and a coffee dispenser next to the fridge. Gavin caught the boy staring at the window, he went over and saw that he was starting at a stray cat. 

It was a golden haired Maine coon resting on the fire escape, the boy was mesmerized at the cat licking its paw. Gavin opened the window and called it over. It jumped to the window sill, the boy freaked out but got over it when Gavin was petting it. “It’s okay.” Gavin said. “He doesn’t bite. Or has any ticks.” The cat purred at the man scratched him by the ears. “You want to pet him?” Gavin asked the boy. The boy reached his hand patted the cat’s head. He felt the fur and saw how it reacted to it, he never had this experience with Amanda. Sadly, the cat got spooked by a noise and left. Gavin closed the window. 

“Is he yours?” The boys asked. 

“No, he just comes around and I just give the little pest some food. He looks a little hungry.”   
  


“He’s cute.” RK said, Gavin was ‘fucking glad’ that the kid showed some emotion. He looked at the time and saw it was getting late and the boy had nothing but donuts. “Hey you hungry?” He asked.

The boy nodded, Gavin went into his fridge and saw Chinese takeout, a pack of strawberries, some beers and ice coffees. Besides the strawberries, there was nothing with nutrients in here. But food is food. So he grabbed the takeout and dumped them on a plate. While that was happening, RK searched the rest of the house.

He opened the bedroom and saw a messy bed with a strange smell of wood. He searched the place and stepped on a pair of purple underwear, that was small and had flowers sewed on. He thought nothing of it so he kicked it, but he looked at the desk and saw a picture frame of two people. He picked it up and saw it was a young version of Gavin and some other guy with glasses and a weird haircut.

”RK!” The boy put down the picture and and went into the living room. Gavin put a plate of chow mein, orange chicken, and strawberries. RK sat down and stared at the strange concoction. “What?” Gavin said. “It’s...kinda healthy.” 

RK took his fork and stabbed it at the fruit and noodles. It was...good. It tasted strange but RK ate it. Much better than the food Amanda gave him. 

—————

After dinner, RK helped the clean the dishes. “Well, that was terrible.” Gavin said. 

“I liked it.” Gavin looked at the kid with a confused look.

”Jesus kid, you are strange.” Gavin laughed. RK dried the last plate and put it in the shelf. Reed set the guest room for the kid, Lord knows he doesn’t want him in his room with his unwashed sheets.

”Hey kid!” Gavin called RK over. The guest room was nice and small. “So this is where you’ll be staying for a while. If anything just called me. Got it?”

RK nodded. Gavin got a spares tooth brush and hand it to him. “You know how to brush your teeth, right?”

”If I didn’t, I wouldn’t eat.” The kid sassed him. Gavin was kinda surprised but glad that the kid showed some emotion. Gavin gave the kid some spare clothes to sleep with, just a tee-shirt with shorts. The man called it a night and went to sleep. It was strange for RK to sleep on a bed. It was soft and warm, he laid his head on the pillow and felt relaxed. Maybe it won’t be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

_“ **Gavin**!”_

_”Wait”_

_” ~~Rk~~.”_

_“ **My name is-“**_

_” ~~I said shoot!”~~_

***Boom*  
**

Rk woke up in a cold sweat, that nightmare he had felt so real and so strange. He suddenly remember he was in a home with someone to take care of him. He exited the room to smell something good in the kitchen. He looked and saw Gavin in the stove, cooking an omelet. He turned to put it in his plate and saw RK. “Good morning.” Gavin said. “I hope you like omelets, cause that’s all I know how to make.”

RK sat down and looked at the plate in front of him. The omelet was yellow with a leafy green on top. RK took a bite and loved it. It was good and even better than dinner last night. He didn’t even remember eating the whole omelet after that. Gavin was surprised. “I didn’t think you liked my omelets that much?”

”They're good!” The boy smiled, Gavin felt his heart thump loudly. He doesn’t know why. To clear it up, Gavin looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45.

”Well, I like to make you another one but I have to get to work. So brush your teeth and get your clothes on, cause you are coming with me.” Gavin saw the kid clean his plate and rush to the bathroom. Gavin kinda liked that the kid cleaned up after himself, and though the way he smiled was adorable-oh God what is he saying?! The kid is only gonna be here for a month, don’t get attached to him.

After the kid wore the same clothes from yesterday, Gavin had to remind himself to buy some clothes for him, they left. The ride was kinda relaxing, the kid just kept staring out the car window; Seeing Detroit in all its glory and despair. Almost like he want to explore.

—————

When they got to the DPD building, Gavin already went in with RK behind him. Officers gave Gavin a confused look as the kid followed him like a puppy. Gavin sat down at his desk and logged on to his computer. “Ok, since you’ll be with me I don’t want you running around here. So I’m allowing you to use my computer; under three conditions. 1. You don’t go under my files. 2. You don’t mess with anything from my Gmail or workspace. And 3. No looking at porn, any questions?”

”What is porn?” Gavin froze.

”S-S-Something you don’t have to worry about till you’re fifteen.”

”GAVIN!!” A loud voice shook the room. Everyone turned their attention to Fowler, who was looking at Gavin with a scowl. “ My Office! Now!” He said and went back. Gavin already felt dread but got up anyway. “I’ll be back.” He said in a deep voice. He walked up to Fowler’s office and sat down.

”Detective.” Fowler said. “Want to explain, throughly, why the fuck a kid is here?!”

”I had no place to put him. I don’t want to leave him alone.” 

“We are the Detroit police department, not Detroit fucking daycare!”

”I’m sorry! I couldn’t find a baby sitter at 7 in the fucking morning!”

”I gave clear instructions-“

”And the kid is still with me! I’m still treating him right like you said.” Fowler glared at the man. “It’s just for today. This weekend, I’ll see if there are schools that will take him in.”

”You better. Or I’ll end up giving Hank your bonus.” 

“He’ll just spend it on bars.” Gavin said quietly.

”What?!”

“I said I’ll make sure sir.” Then he left. Outside he saw RK gone from his desk, he then saw him talking to Connor and Hank. “Oh no.” Gavin rushed to them to see if they corrupted him.

Hank noticed the guy and waved at him. “Hey Reed. Nice of you to drop by.”

”Nice of you to show up sober.” Gavin mocked back.

“Haha, Gavin you prick.” Hank whispered.

“Why did you say that?” RK said.

“ Lieutenant Anderson has a habit of...how do I put this?” He then then made a gesture of holding a bottle and drinking it all. RK was confused by that image?

”Lieutenant!” Another voice called out. “I have the files from the Heath inspectors case.” Conner than saw RK, the two stared at each other. Gavin and Hank were wondering what the fuck is going on? Till Conner knelt down and put his hand out.

”Hello, my name is Conner.” RK than shook his hand.

”Hello, my name is Rk.”

”That’s a unique name you have, does it stand for anything?”

”Just RK.” Conner stood up and fixed his tie.

”He’s a nice kid.”

”How could you tell?” Gavin said. “RK, go wait by my desk.” RK left the scene, Hank was just had a smug smile while looking at Gavin. “What?”

”Nothing, I just thought I was the only one in the baby sitting business.” 

“Fuck you.” Gavin then left.

”Karma can be a bitch.” Hank continued to laugh while the man when down to the evidence room.

—————

After going through the evidence, Gavin went back to his desk and saw RK drinking a bottle of soda. Gavin didn’t like it.

“I can’t stop drinking...What is this stuff called again?” RK asked to another officer.

“Coka cola?” The officer answered.

”Cola. Wow.” As RK was about to take another swig, Gavin grabbed the bottle out of his hands and put the cap back on.

”Hey! I was drinking that!”

”Yeah, continue to drink it and you’ll get diabetes.”Gavin was about to put the soda away when he heard pop and rustling. He turned to see RK with a box of Pockys and other junk food. “Wait, where did you get-Why do you have all this stuff?!”

”Connor gave me money to buy some snacks from the vending machine. I don’t know what pockys are but I love them!” Gavin grabbed the candies out of his hand and cleaned up his desk.

”No! Na-uh. This stuff is way too unhealthy for someone like you.”

“I got it because I was hungry.”

”Look, lunch starts in a hour. I’ll get us something to eat, till than don’t get any more junk food.” RK pouted and sat back on the chair. Gavin got all the junk food and went into the break room to dispose of all of them.

”Wow, easy on the junk food.” An officer said.

“This isn’t for me,” he then threw the food away into the trash. “This was from RK.”

”Why are you throwing it away?” Tina asked. 

“Because the fuckin’ tin man thought it was a good idea to give some kid money. God I need coffee.” As Gavin poured himself a cup, he heard one of the officer say. “Gavin is sus.” Gavin turned around and looked at the two officers.

”The fuck you just said?”

”We were wondering what happen to the real Gavin Reed?” Tina went along.

“You do not use memes from years ago! I just don’t want this boy to die young or stunt his growth or even get cavities! You know painful and expensive those shits are?!”

”Just saying.” Tina and the officer than grabbed their lunches and stood up. “Cause the Gavin I knew, didn’t give a crap about what “some kid” was eating.” Then those two left. Tina was right, Gavin could careless what some random kid ate. It wasn’t his kid, he then looked back at his desk and saw RK swirling around the chair like it was a carnival ride. He look like he was smiling. Gavin then realizes what is going on. “Fuck me running.” He groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

McDonald’s was neatly packed, RK sent Gavin to find a seat while he got the food. Gavin ordered a burger for him and a kids meal for RK. It wasn’t considered healthy but he was gonna go shopping this weekend. After getting their food, he got their drinks and sat down. RK was staring at the clown, he was obviously scared at it.

“Hey,” Gavin called to him. “Order up.” He put the food in front of his face while he smacked on his burger. RK opened up his meal and and was confused by the meal in his hands. 

“Is this okay?” RK said.

”Huh?”

”You said this stuff isn’t healthy but we are eating it? How is this different than what I was eating earlier?”

”Because you were gobbling down it like there was no tomorrow. You can only eat that in moderation. Like you eat healthy this week so you reward yourself or not feel like cooking.” RK sipped his Coke.

”Does it apply to Coke too?”

”Yes.” Gavin said. “Why not eat the apple slices first? Than eat the burger and other stuff. Hurry up, I have half an hour left.” RK opened the packet and ate an apple slice.

”I hope you don’t mind me asking? What did Amanda feed you?” RK froze. Gavin knew he fucked up. “Oh shit, never mind! We can-“

”No no, it’s fine.” RK said. “If you want to know, Amanda cared for me very much, she made dishes that were crafted by her. Usually, she made sushi, chicken breast, or fish. I wasn’t given this type of food before so it’s all new to me.” Gavin pondered at the kid’s explanation. Seems like RK was given special treatment.

”Why did she keep you in that cage with the others?”

”I was behaving badly during that day. She though my behavior needed correcting. So she put me in there.”

”Why? If she cared about you, why did she put in with those people?”

”I...” RK was silent. Gavin backed away as he was getting too personal. 

“You don’t have to tell me. Just...just eat your burger.” RK continued to eat slowly, he ate a fry and perked up by the saltiness. 

“Those are French fries. Dip them in ketchup, try it.” He gave RK a ketchup packet, the kid dipped the fry in it and ate it. It tasted even better. He sipped the coke and noticed it was sweeter than the other coke at the police station. “How come this coke is different than the one I was drinking earlier?”

”I think this one was treated with care than what they serve to the public.” Gavin responded.

”Gavin, since I answered your question will you answered mine?” 

“Ask away.”

”Who was that man in your photo?” Gavin almost got chills, was he in his room? “Why were you in my room?”

”I was exploring.”

”Stay out of my room, okay.” Gavin told the kid. “And to answer your question, he’s Elijah Kamski, my brother. Or my half brother.”

”Half-brother?”

”He’s my brother from another mother. My dad was a drunken fool who chased woman. He was originally married to Elijah’s mom who was pregnant at the time, so my dad got drunk and slept with my mother. After nine months, this little bastard was born.”

”So how did you find out you were related?” 

“My mom found out about the marriage and filed for divorce, she took half his stuff and I met him during the court hearing. We weren’t mad at each other, just our dad for being crappy. So after the divorce, we still hang out together. Elijah’s mom hated me but my mom thought it was good to keep a brotherly bond.” Gavin stared at the half eaten burger as he started getting more sad. RK then realized why he was reacting that way.

”D-Did you two drift away?”

”No, well weeeeee-OH SHIT!” Gavin shouted as he looked at his watch. There’s only 10 minutes left!?” He then gulped the burger down and drank the soda while RK munched on his. “Let’s go!” Gavin said with a stuffed mouth, grabbing RK as he only got his toy. 

—————-

RK played with the toy he got from his meal. It was a superhero action figure with a giant S in his chest. RK didn’t know who it was supposed to be but liked it.

”Hello RK.” RK turned to see Connor smiling back at him. 

“Hello Connor.”

”I see you got Superman from your kids meal.”

”Superman?”

”He’s a superhero that fought criminals, he was very popular in comics and movies as he was able to fly, be indestructible, and shoot lasers.”

”Why would need to shoot lasers?”

”To melt weapons or chains of course.” RK looked down at the toy. Conner noticed something was on the boy’s mind, he seen this with Hank’s son. 

“Is something wrong RK?”

”Yeah, Gavin is working on a case and I don’t know what to do? I don’t know what to watch or play.” Conner though for a while and soon, an idea popped in his head. 

“RK, do you like books?”

—————-

“How’s our little prisoner doing?” Gavin said to everyone in the room.

“So far she doesn’t seem to mind that she’s locked up.” Hank confirmed. “She only asks for some paint supplies and canvases.” Gavin watched Amanda paint, the painting was that of an experience artist. She painted a picture of what looked like a child, holding the world. A little generic but nothing so bad.

“Have you got anything from the kid?” Tina asked.

”Well, I know the kid is a little nosy. Snuck into my room.”

”So now you know the beauty of fatherhood.” Hank said sarcastically.

”Oh haha.” Gavin mocked him. “But I did learn something, she gave the kid special treatment. Brought him food that was made by her as well as made rules that he had to followed.”

”So, is he her kid?”

”I don’t know. Did she say Anything?”

”Nothing. Hasn’t spoke one word since she got here. She’s dead to this world.” Hank commented.

Amanda looked at the picture as she put the paint away, she turned to the to the two-way mirror and stared.  
  
“The fuck is she doing?” Hank said. She then went back to her bed. Gavin had a weird feeling about her, when she was staring at them, it looked like she was looking at him. 

Gavin left the room and clocked out. He then saw RK reading a book on his desk. “Where did you get that?”

”Connor gave it to me.” RK replied. “The Manchurian candidate. I like it so far.”

”That’s good, read that in the tenth grade.” Gavin smiled at the boy, but remembered what time it was. “Ready to go?”

”Yes Mr. Reed.”

”Gavin.”

”Huh?”

”Just call me Gavin.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin pushed through the door, carrying the groceries and placed them on the table. He opened the fridge and started to put the food in. “Do you need help?” RK asked.

”Nah,

just watch something on tv. I have some streaming services.” Gavin said as he put the eggs into the fridge. RK went to the couch and turned on the tv. There was a selection of shows to choice from.

“Which one do I put on?”

”Anything that catches your attention.” RK went over the list and clicked on a show. It looked like it involved super heroes and a high school. “FUCKING DEKU!!!”

Another show had nations but they were people and talked about history. “Pastaaaaa~~”

Lastly, a show that had kids but they were paper cutouts.”Oh my God! They killed Kenny!”

Rk never seen such shows before, it was all new to him. He was laughing at the jokes, even if he didn’t understand it, he was interested even if he had no idea what is was about, and he liked it even if it was strange.

Gavin finally put the last of the groceries and saw RK watching his shows, not wanting to bother the boy he head to the restroom. Taking a shower after a long day’s work. Speaking of which, tomorrow Gavin should try to get some clothes for the kid as he didn’t have any clothes to wear besides the shirt he had on, and none of his clothes fit RK at all. As well as find a school that will take him in. But he was the great Gavin Reed after all, he can do all of that in a day if he wanted too.

After the shower, he changed into something comfortable and went to the living room, he then saw RK by the counter holding something to his ear. “RK?” The boy turned, Gavin saw he was holding his phone. “Who are you talking to?”

“I was-“ Gavin got his phone and saw the I.D. It was Elijah. 

“You called my brother?!”

”No! It was ringing and I didn’t want to disturb you in the shower-“ The boy continued to explain as Gavin answered it. 

“Hello?”

”Gavin, I didn’t know you have a son!”

”I don’t-“

”Didn’t bother telling me! Huh?”

”He’s-“

”What kind of name is RK?”

”He’s not my son!” There was a silence.

“Still you should’ve told me you adopted someone.”

”It’s for work! Look, do you need something?”

”I just got the news about the arrest and I wanted to see how you were doing.”

”Oh yeah, your teacher.”

”Hard to believe an A.I teacher could commit such atrocities to her own students.”

”Well I’m glad you weren’t one of them. The kid you were talking to was one of her projects and given babysitting duty.”

“Well, this could be a chance for you to perfect on those parenting skill of yours.”

”For the last time, he’s not my son!”

”Daddy Gavin has a nice ring to it.”

”Don’t...don’t ever say that. Anyways, I need to find a school for him so I don’t bring him to work.”

”I could help you on that.”

”Thanks but no thanks. I’ll get him into a school.”

“Gavin let me help you. Don’t shut me out like this.”

”I could get him in with no favors okay. I can do this by myself!”

”Okay, but even I asked for help sometimes. I just want to make sure you don’t burn out, someone needs to raise my nephew right. Oh, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

”Good night. Wait! He’s not-“ then the call ended. Gavin was pissed off at his brother, he doesn’t need help from anyone. He got into the police academy without help. He passed his classes without his dad, and he can raise-help this kid with no help at all. 

He saw RK watching tv but he wasn’t moving, he looked and saw the kid had fallen asleep. He turned off the T.V and carried him to the bedroom. He took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. He closed the door behind him and went to bed.

_______  
Rk woke up, however he wasn’t in the guest room, he was in a garden. It was nice and peaceful, the place look so green and bright. Flowers climbed from railing and statues, a zen garden was neatly done, and a large pond with dragonfly’s, hummingbirds, and bees hovering over him. He crossed a bridge to get to a island with a fake tree, there was a white table set, a Japanese tea set was placed in the center. 

RK doesn’t know why but he felt a presence nearby. A butterfly landed on his hand, he didn’t recognized the species as it wings were dark and black, with two circles in both wings. As it flapped its delicate wings, eyes appeared on the two circles and it spoke “ ~~I said shoot!”~~

Rk woke up, he didn’t want to go through that again. He saw the morning sun, he got up and went to the bathroom, to start a new day.


	7. Chapter 7

RK walked to the restroom to brush his teeth. The nightmare felt familiar and strange. He didn’t want to think about it. He washed away the last of the paste and went out.

Gavin was watching that cut out show again. “Hey, didn’t know you were awake.”

“Good morning.”

”You hungry? I can cook you something.”

”No thank you. I brushed my teeth already.” 

“Okay, want to watch Tv with me? I’m on the thirteenth season on South Park.”

”I...maybe.” Gavin sat back on the couch, RK walked around the apartment and continued to explore. He saw the cat again by the fire escape, he opened the window and called it over. The cat brushed by the boy, his tail hitting his face, causing RK to laugh at being tickled. The cat ran away after it heard something, RK then closed the window.

RK looked to the decoration that were hanging on the brick wall, a old, rustic, metal sign that read **Route 66**. RK never heard of that place before. “What’s Route 66?”

“It’s America’s largest highway every constructed, it’s also the largest roadside attraction. It spans from Illinois to California.”

”Have you been there before?”

”No, but hopefully I get a save enough money for a Harley. It’s the best feeling riding a motorcycle through the desert and more. One day, when I get my motorcycle I want to tear through it a new one.”

”But, you can’t tear a highway with that kind of vehicle.”

”Oh RK.” Gavin pinched his nasal bridge “You have a lot to learn.” RK walked away and looked at another picture. It was an older woman hugging a young Gavin in a police uniform. 

“Is this your mother?” He pointed at the picture. Gavin looked behind him and saw what he was pointing at.

”Yeah. Love her with all my heart. She helped me become the person you see today.” He flexed an arm and smiled, trying to hide the disheveled look. 

“She..looks like a nice woman.”

”She sure is, being a single mother took a lot out of her but she helped me get into school. She worked hard to become a lawyer so I could have a good life. I thank her for everything.”

”Where is she now?”

”She retired and now lives in Florida. She loves the gators and mosquitoes over there.” Gavin said sarcastically.

”Why would she? They could be dangerous and bad for her health.” Rk innocently said. Gavin face palmed himself. Gavin looked at the clock and stretched. 

“Want to come to the mall with me? You know, get out and sightsee?”

”The mall? I never been to one.”

”Well, today’s your lucky day. Now go put on some clothes, I’m buying you some something to wear. That and you can actually wash your clothes for once.”

————-

Detroit center mall was a large and luxurious place. Fitted for tourist and high class citizens of the city. RK was amazed by the impressive architecture and design of the building, stating it impressive fusion between classical and Technology. Gavin didn’t understand it at all but maybe Elijah and this kid would bond.

Gavin steered the kid to a department store to see some clothes that could fit him. “Do you know what size you are?” RK was silent.

”I take that as a no.” After getting him checked, Gavin found a white jacket that looked to be in his size. He had the boy go try on some clothes in the fitting room, waiting for him by the entrance. 

Gavin was on his phone when he heard “Gavin?” He looked up, a busty, curvy blond with curls greeted him.

”Katina. How are you?”

”Im good, I didn’t expect to see you in a store. Without me.” He pinched his cheek but he slightly pushed her hand away. 

“Kat, it’s nice to see you but now is not a good time.”

”Actually, I was hoping if I dropped something in your house.” She blushed. “Something that belong to me...” 

“Are they purple?” A voice said, RK came out wearing the jacket, black pants and shirt, overhearing the conversation. 

“Oh, you are adorable!” The girl bent down and smiled at the little boy. “My name is Katina but you can call me Kat.”

”It’s nice to meet you Katina.” He bowed to the girl. 

“Such a gentleman.” She whispered to Gavin. “You didn’t tell me you have a son.” She almost sounded angry.

”Well, I’m taking care of him for a while.”

”Oh, I see. It’s nice to meet you.”

”I heard you lost something important to you. I think I know where it is.“

”You do?”

”Yes, you drop them-“

”Say guy!” Gavin said, cutting off the kid. “You like those clothes. Great, let’s go buy them.”

“But, I need to get my old clothes.”

”Well go get them.” He pushed the boy to the changing room. “Nice talking to you Kat.”

”Since you have my piece, I’ll let you keep it. I want you to remember that night. My sweet baby.” She pinched his cheek. Gavin blushed as RK came out, he grabbed the kid and left.

“She seemed nice.”

”Yeah.” Gavin agreed.

Wearing the new clothes, RK felt more comfortable and relaxed. They also smell nice too. Soon, RK started to get hungry. “I’m hungry.”

”Me too, so hungry I can eat a horse.”

“Do they serve horses here?”

”No, that’s an expression. You see, people would say one thing that they don’t actually mean like I could say I’m fat as a whale but not actually fat or I’m so angry I could kill someone but not gonna actually do it.“

”So you means one thing but don’t actually mean it?”

”Exactly.”

”I think I’m getting it.” RK said. They arrived to the food court and saw it was packed.

“ RK, I’ll be back. Find us a seat please.”

Gavin then waited in line. RK looked around to see if there was an open seating arrangement, the place was packed and looked like nothing came up. Then, RK felt something grab him from behind. He got startled and turned to see a baby reaching out to him. “Jasmine, no.” The mother picked the baby up. “Sorry, she’s curious that’s all.”

”It’s okay.” RK replied. “How long have you had her?”

”She’s gonna be a year next month.” The baby gurgled as the mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. RK smiled.

”She’s cute.” RK saw someone pulling out from their seats, he waved goodbye to the mother and daughter to grab the table. He waited for Gavin to come, RK was feeling a little nervous not seeing Gavin. He hopes he was okay. He looked to his left and saw a husky lay down by its master. The dog perked up once RK saw him. RK was getting nervous as the husky started to sniff him out.

”No! Down Rusty!” The man snap the collar and the dog turned back. “Sorry about that, he’s a little jumpy around new people.”

”It’s okay.” The husky looked at the boy again. “His name is Rusty?”

”Yes, I called him that because he’s getting old. Buts he still acts like a puppy. Do you want to pet him?” RK put his hand out and patted the head, the dog liked it. “I like dogs.”

Gavin arrived, carrying the food. RK looked at the plate in front of him. It was a large triangle with cheese and meat. ”What? Never had pizza?”

”I know what pizza is but never seen it, I know Persians used to cook flatbreads with there shields.”

”Well we don’t do that anymore, we cook pizza with ovens. Try it.” RK grabbed the slice and took a bite. He perked up as the cheese and meat hit his tongue. Amanda would be pissed at him for eating something like this. Sipping his soda mixed it all too well. 

“Gavin.” A tall, brunette woman came up to them and spoke. 

“Hey Brittany. How’s it going.”

”Great, I see you are busy.” She pointed to RK who was eating the pizza. “Do you want me to come back?”

”No, anything you need just come to me.”

”Oh, I’m gonna need a lot more.”

”Gavin,” RK interrupted. “is she friends with you like Kat?”

”Kat?”

”Yeah, that woman who-“

”Hey!” Gavin interrupted. “Didn’t you wash your hands?”

”Oh yes I did” he then turned to the woman and whispered “but I didn’t really, that’s an expression.”

”Well, I see you are busy. I’ll call you.” She then left. 

“Is that an expression for not calling you?” RK said.

”RK, do you know what the expression, pain in my ass, means?”

——————

After lunch, they walked around for a bit. Gavin looked at a family who was playing near the fountain, the father picked up the kid and pretended he was flying, the child giggling as the dad made airplanes sound. The mother arrived and hugged the child. RK felt something missing, he didn’t know why but he felt jealous with that kid. He shouldn’t think about it.

”Excuse me!” A voice startled him, a perky young man holding pamphlets next to a stand. “Have you or your parent thought of going to Wyoming?”

”Wyoming?”

”Yes!” He handed him a pamphlet. “Wyoming has everything that represents America. Located in the west, it is home to Yellowstone national park, old faithful, cowboys, and a lot of rich history about the American frontier.” RK binge through the pamphlet as the man explained. 

“It’s looks nice.”

”It is nice. It’s also good for you and your family member to travel to.” Gavin then arrived to the scene.

”Can I help you?”

”Hello, I was explaining to your son about the beauty of Wyoming. Want a pamphlet?”

”No thanks, we have to go.” He held RK by the hand and drag him as he read the pamphlet. RK was interested in visiting Wyoming, it has buffalos.

“Does Route 66 go through Wyoming?”

”No, why?”

“Just asking.” After Waking around awhile, Gavin decided to rest his feet on a bench. RK walked around but had to be in clear view of Gavin. He saw a woman selling samples of a drink so he walked over to her.

”Hello, some a pomegranate booster? Our new smoothie.” Gavin took the sample and drank it, it was good and not bad at all. “Would you like to sign up to our mailing list? You can get a free smoothie if you do.” She then handed him a slip. He wanted to try the smoothie so he wrote down everything except for his gmail. He handed her the paper but she couldn’t accept it. “Sorry, we need your Gmail, and also we don’t take Initials.” RK wondered to himself, what is his name? He was given the slip back and went back to Gavin.

”Is something wrong?”

”Whats my name?”

”Huh?” 

“Amanda only called me RK? I though that was a name.”

”Well, what do you want to call yourself?”

”What?”

”If you want, I can give you a name or you can name yourself.”

”But what should I be called?”

”Here.” He got out his phone and pulled out a list. “This is a list of names for boys. Pick one that you like.” RK scrolled through the list to see what name is best for him. Lucas, Peter, Patrick, Quinci, he didn’t know what to choose.

”What should I pick?”

“Anything, you like. This name is the one that will reminds you of who your are. This is your identity.” Gavin explained. RK scrolled through the list again and again. This name was meant to define him and how he would like it. He then saw something he liked. He liked it, it sounded like him, it means him, right?”

Gavin looked at his watch and got up. “Ready to go RK?”

” _Richard._ ”

”Huh?”

”Call me Richard.” Gavin smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin and Richard arrived at the school, it was a nice catholic elementary school that was close to the police station. It was an old fashion building that once was a factory in the 1900’s. The duo entered the school and head to the administration office. Walking in, they were called in and seated in a office. A woman entered, carrying a stack of folders. 

“Hello Mr. Reed. My name is Dana.” She shook the man’s hand and sat back down. “I understand you want to apply your son to Saint Jude elementary.”

“Yes, that is right.” She then pulled out a paper and gave to him. 

“Okay, just fill the form and I’ll process it.” Gavin was filling out the form when he stopped at age and date of birth. He didn’t know Richard‘s age or birthday at all. He turned to him and whispered. 

“You know your birthday?”

”My what?”

”Your birthday? You know the date of your birth?”

”Oh, I think it was November. November twelfth, twenty twenty nine.” Gavin did the math, he found out he was nine years old. Did he not know what a birthday? 

He gave the form back to the woman, she scrolled through the page to see if everything was on board. “I noticed there wasn’t anything for his other grade.”

”H-He was homeschooled, that’s why.” Gavin stuttered. 

“Do you have any documents or anything that can verify his status?”

“...huh?”

“If he was homeschooled, I have to get proper documentation to see where he fits in with the school.”

”He was homeschooled, who cares?”

”I’m sorry Mr. Reed, but without the proper signatures he can not come to this school.” Gavin was getting pissed off, the fuck needs proper documents for school?! He was yes to shout but had a (awful) better idea. “I’m sorry, I’ll have to send it to you. Can you wait by here?” He left the room and called someone. 

“Hey Kamski,”

”Gavin?”

”Look, I hate to ask, but can you do me a favor?”

—————

“I just send it to you. Did you get it?” She checked her email and found the message.

”Ahh, I see.” She reads the paper and was surprised by the name. “Elijah Kamski?” She looked back at the guy. “Thee Elijah Kamski?”

”Yes, he taught him everything he knows. 

“I find that hard to believe that the world’s richest man taught him anything.”

”They’re half-brothers!” Richard stood up and shouted. Gavin was almost gonna tell him to shot down but a part of him wanted to see what would happen. “Gavin Reed and Elijah Kamski are half-brothers and he has a direct line to him and can call him at anytime!”

”Excuse me. I’m talking, it’s not nice to interrupt.” She said in a condescending tone. “Maybe ‘Elijah’ can teach you manners.” Gavin was done. He pulled out his phone and called Elijah to prove this bitch who’s boss. He waited and Elijah picked up with the face call. “Hey Elijah, mind explaining to this woman how everything you send was done by you.” He handed the phone to her and she shut her lip.

”Hello, I’m heard you aren’t allowing my nephew to come into your school.”

”I-I...No, I’m sorry. Let me-let me do something.” She went into the computer and document the file. “Well, everything checks out. Monday, Richard Reed will be in the 4th grade.”

”Thank you so much.” Gavin said, he got up and opened the door. 

“Thank you, and forgive me for the outburst.” He bowed and left, he looks a little shaken and scared. They left the school but Richard was quiet, getting in the car that is when Gavin broke the silence. 

“Everything okay?” Richard was silent. “Look, I can’t help you if you won’t talk.”

”Are you going to punish me?” Richard’s voice cracked. Gavin was put off by that question.”

”W-well you did have an outburst in there, so yeah? No T.V for a day.” Richard stopped, he relaxed and out on his seatbelt. 

“Okay.”

“The fuck was that?” Richard looked at Gavin. “Mind explaining to me what the fuck that was all about?”

”Im sorry, Amanda would lock me away if I ever had an outburst like that. She would shut off the lights and I was in the dark listing to the people scream. I felt scared, she said it was her way of getting me to behave but...I didn’t want to go back there again, so I always followed everything she said.” Richard had a tear drip from his eye as he tried not to think about it, Gavin then saw the full picture, and felt like an ass.

”Oh, well I’m not gonna lock you in against your will.” I’ll punish you the way I was, groundings and spankings.” 

“Okay.” Richard then wiped the tears as smiled. “What are spankings?”

—————

“ **Let me in. Let me INNNNNNNNNN**!!” Gavin woke up, he reached underneath his bed and grabbed his gun. He carefully looked back and forth from the hallway to move. He saw the lights from the living room was on and heard music and, Eric Andre. He went to go see and saw Richard watching tv. 

“The fuck are you doing up?” Richard turned around and saw Gavin. 

“Sorry, but my punishment is over, right?” Gavin looked at the clock from the stove and saw it was 3:00 AM.

”It’s 3 in the morning, what are you doing up?”

”I had a nightmare.”

”Why didn’t you wake me up?”

”You told me I was not allowed in your room.”

”Well, if you had a nightmare your something happened, it shouldn’t matter. And why do you have the lights on?”

”I...I don’t like the dark.” Gavin sigh.

”Why don’t you sleep next to me tonight? I washed my sheets.” Richard got up and turned off the TV and went straight to Gavin’s bed. Gavin shut off all the lights and head back.

Richard was crawling into bed and Gavin put his gun away. Getting back into bed, Gavin reached for the light but Richard stopped him.

”Can you keep it on? I don’t like the dark.”

”I can’t have it on all night, it’s bad for my bill.

”Please?”

”Richard, tell you what? I’ll turn off the lights and if you feel afraid, you can cling on to me. Cause if an intruder tries to kill Gavin Reed, they’ll get a first full of lead.”

“Do you really have a hand made of lead?” Gavin looked at the kid.

“I need to teach you about life kid.” He turned off the bed and felt the boy grab on to his arm. “Just go to sleep Richard. Tomorrow’s another day.”  
.

.

.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Gavin woke up, there was a knock at the door. Strange, he already paid the bill this month. He saw Richer fast asleep, no longer needing him for support, smiled at the kid. The knock was getting louder and Gavin groaned as he got up.

”Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He drowsily said. “I already gave you the money, what more...” He opened the door and saw his brother, Elijah, carrying a bag and a huge smile on his face. “The phuck you doing here?”

”Hey brother.” Elijah walked in the apartment. “Good morning to you too.”

”Answer the question, the phuck are you doing here?”

”Oh, I come to stay here.”

”Okay...... What?!”


	9. Chapter 9

“No! Hell fuckin’ no!” A shout woke Richard up, he looked and saw it was morning so he got up. However, as soon he stepped on the floor he stepped on something plastic. He picked it up and found they were a weird, long, packet of circle plastics. It read magnum in big bold letters.

———-

“No! Hell fuckin’ no!” Gavin shouted. “I’m not letting you stay here!”

”Gavin, I feel like you will need me. Besides, I want to spend time with my nephew.” Elijah replied.

”He’s not your- I can’t support both you and Richard!”

“Yo won’t even know I’m here. I’ll sleep on the couch and I’ll be here for a few...weeks.”

”No. Wait, don’t you have work?”

”I have Chloe deal with it, only because I paid here more.” He then reached into his pocket and leaned to Gavin. “And to tell you to give this to Connor.” He gave him a paper strip with a phone number. 

“I still don’t see why-“

”Gavin?” Richard interrupt them, causing both to look at the kid. “What’s the purpose of these?” He showed the strange packets of plastic, Gavin blushed and grabbed the packets while Elijah was trying to hold his laughter.

”You’re too young!” He went into his room. Richard looked at the man in front of him. 

“You must be Mr. Kamski. It’s nice to meet you.” Richard bowed.

”Please, when I’m around you can call me uncle Kamski.”

”And you can call me Richard.” Gavin walked in, still embarrassed, saw Elijah open up his bag. 

“Given the responsibility of being an uncle, I have to lend a helping hand to my brother and my nephew as to guide and protect them in this great, big, and crazy world of ours. And can spoil him as well.” He then pulled out a book and gave it to Richard. He got it and looked to see the title.

”Frankenstein?”

”Yes, it’s about a horrible monster who creates life through the deceased.”

”Sounds like someone I know.” Gavin sarcastically said.

“Well thank you Mr-uncle Elijah.” The kid smile at him. “I love it.”

“Gavin, you never told me that this kid was adorable!”

”Are you really gonna do this?” Gavin asked him.

“Tell you what, why not we have a vote? Raise your hand if you want uncle Elijah to stay here.” Elijah raised his hand, so did Richard. Gavin was pissed. “You see Gavin,” Elijah put his arm around his brother. “that’s the problem with democracy.” 

“Shut up.” Gavin went to go brush his teeth. Richard started reading his new book, despite this Elijah starting unpacking his luggage. Gavin went back to the living room and saw the mess his brother was making. Angry, he decided to get some fresh air since it was a beautiful day outside. “Who wants to go out today?” 

“Sure, I would like that.”

”That’s sound like a good idea.” Elijah said. “Let me get ready.”

—————

Gavin did his best to distance himself from his brother. Richard was looking at the man as if he was from another world.

”Uncle Kamski,” Richard spoke. “Why do you have all that on?” Kamski wearing a long trench coat with a sun hat, sunglasses, and a face mask.

“Cause your uncle Kamski is afraid people will lynch him.” Gavin said.

”What?”

“Well kinda, you see. Your uncle Kamski is known by a lot of people. However, one half of people see me as an innovator, the others see me as the devil incarnate. So I hide my identity to prevent any form of mob to hurt not only me, but my favorite nephew.”

”Oh, wait what?” 

“Sounds like someone is paranoid.” Gavin said.

”At least I don’t walk around with a bulletproof vest.”

”Hey, we’re in Detroit. We don’t live in the river like you.”

“Uncle Kamski,” Richard spoke to prevent the argument from escalating. “Where do you work at?”

”Well, I’m the founder of cyber life. It’s a robotics company that creates A.I and consumer robotics for people.”

”It’s a fancy way of saying he’s the CEO of roombas and coffee makers.”

”I produce more than just that alone. I improved efficiency by my robots alone. And pretty soon, I’ll create androids that can be able to clean for you.”

”How come people are mad at you?”

”You see, companies found it easier to buy my products than to higher workers and for that reason they want to kill me. But as horrible it seems, I see it as progress. When the steam engine was first created, people lost their jobs because of it because-“

”Because it made if faster, easier, and more efficient to mind for resources than to send people down there.” Kamski stared at the kid and turned to his brother. “Well, not only is he adorable, he’s also smart.” A smile grew on his face. “I feel so proud.”

The three of them continued walking down the water front, they came across a musician who was playing a guitar. Richard stopped and listen, the man giving his all as he played to a small crowd. The music sounded gentle and sweet, never had he felt this way with music before. Amanda would be frustrated at this type of music. Gavin gave the man some money and continued to walk.

Around 12:00 hit and things got a little warm. “Man, it’s hot.” Elijah said.

“Well take off that huge ass coat!” Gavin replied.

“Actually, I got a better idea.” Elijah the left the two alone. Richard was looking at a playground nearby. Watching the kids play made him feel like joining in. Gavin ran to go joined Richard. 

“Richard, don’t run off like that.” Richard was looking at the swing set, they were empty. Richard didn’t know why but something made him ride it. He got on the swing and try to start it but he didn’t know what to do. “Here I got you.” Gavin got behind him and pulled the swing back towards him. “Here’s what you’re gonna do, when the swing gets up, you put your legs up like you’re kicking and when you’re coming back tuck your legs in. Remember, kick and tuck, kick and tuck.”

”Kick and tuck, got it.” Gavin pushed him and Richard started to kick, Gavin pushed him again to see if he’s doing it. “Like it?”

”Yeah! It’s fun!”

Gavin gave him one more pushed and moved out of the way. The kid was doing it, he was kicking and tucking like he was told. He seemed to enjoy it, feeling the cool air hit him as he went higher and higher made him laugh. He was laughing and smiling, Gavin felt warm as Richard was touching the sky. Seeing that child deprived from a childhood smiling as he went on the swings. This was the first time he saw him genuinely smile.

”And what happened, then? Well, in Detroit they say – that Gavin’s small heart grew three sizes that day.” Elijah came in.

”Shut up,” Gavin playfully smack his brother. “I was having a good moment here pucker.”

”Well it’s about to get better.” He was holding ice cream for all of them. “Richard! Have you tried ice cream?” The boy stopped swinging and got off. He saw the ice cream swirl infont, white swirl called to him as he grab the cone. He licked the top first and felt the flavor hit his tongue. Hard to believe Amanda never gave him this.

”Do you like it?” Elijah asked.

”I love it! Thank you uncle Elijah!”

”Hey slowdown Richard,” Gavin added. “You’ll get a-“

”Aaaah! My head!”

”brain freeze.”

—————

They went back home after a nice walk. Richard loved ice cream, he loved swings, he even loved music. He loved it all. “That was nice.” Gavin said.

”That was fun.” Richard said, “I want to see all of Detroit!”

“Woah there, maybe not all of Detroit.” Gavin said.

”Uncle Elijah, is it okay I talk to you about the Manchurian candidate?”

”Sure, why not?” The boy dragged the man to the couch and got his book from his room. Gavin thought it was nice that Richard was getting more and more out of his shell. Amanda must’ve fucked him off is he didn’t know what ice cream was. He then started preparing for dinner.

—————-

Later that night, Richard was asleep, Gavin and Elijah were the only ones up. Elijah was unpacking his stuff when Gavin entered the living room. “You sure you want to sleep here?”

”Well, I mean the guest room has Richard and you have your room so it’s best I sleep here as not to bother any of you.”

”Okay, but if you’re gonna stay here you there will be some rules you’ll have to follow.”

”Oh, daddy Gavin is getting strict now?”

”...Ok rule one, don’t call me daddy. Rule two, Richard has school tomorrow so I need you to pick him up at 3:00. I’ll send you the school’s address. And also make him something to eat when you guys get home. And three, no fucked up shit is allowed in my house.”

”And by fucked up shit, you mean...?”

”Anything that is from you. Got it?”

”Got it.”


	10. Chapter 10

Richard, wearing his uniform, was ready for school. He was excited to attend a real institution and didn’t want to waste time. Gavin dropped him off, giving him his books and lunch as he entered the gates. “Have a good day at school Richard.”

”Thanks Gavin!” Richard entered the doors and saw Gavin smile, right before the door closed. “First period, here I come.”

—————-

At the station, Gavin grabbed himself a coffee and a donut to start the day. He prays that Richard has a good day at school then he did. He stopped at Connor’s desk.

”Can I help you detective?” 

”Yeah, you know the girl you met at Kamski’s?”

”Yes?”

”She wanted me to give you this.” Then then handed the strip to Connor. The young man then pulled out his phone and started calling the number while Gavin walked away.

—————-

“Hello class, my name is Carolina Marigold. I understand we have a new student in here. Richard Reed, please stand up.” Richard stood up and the class stared at him. “Richard, do you want to introduce yourself to the class?”

”He-hello, my name is Richard. I am nine years old and I like dogs, cats, and strawberry chow mein. I like reading, mainly Moby dick, a tale of two cities, Manchurian candidate, and Frankenstein.”

”Wow, an avid reader.” The teacher said. “It’s nice to see children reading great classics at an early age. Well, Let’s began.” She turned to the board and pulled out a screen, it was a set of two digit multiplication problems. “Now, about last week’s discussion, who can tell me what is 12 times 36?”

“Four hundred and thirty two.” Everyone turned to Richard who solved it in second.

”W-we don’t have calculators in this class.“

”I didn’t use a calculator, I calculated by multiplying 2 and 1 to 36 and added them to get my result.”

”Wow Richard, I’m impressed.” A couple of kids glared at Richard but the kid felt great.

——————

Entering the interrogation room, Connor was speaking to a victim of Amanda’s. He was a young college student that was reported missing on June of last year. Connor took down everything the kid said, about Amanda’s punishments and experiments while the other team recorded the whole story.

”She would keep us locked in cages, pulled us out when she needed us for her-fucked up logs.”

”What did she do exactly?” The boy looked down then at Connor again.

”She tested our fertility, she would collect samples from all of us and tested them, if they were rotten or something went wrong, she would put them down. Another she just take blood and tissue from us, cut up our bodies and inject us with these fucking drugs she had in stock. However, there was this one device she had, to those she deemed worthy. She would hook us up in this chair, use this machine that...I don’t fucking know, but when she turned it on it made us feel like we weren’t in control. Like our bodies went limp but we felt so much pain. It made me feel like my brain was split open and it fucking hurt.”

”This machine, could you draw it out if possible?” He gave him a pen and paper. The boy began to draw the torture device. Once finished, the drawing looked like a chair strapped with wires and cables and a headpiece that connected to it. It might be much, but it might mean something.

———-

Gavin worked on the cases at his desk. Sipping his coffee, Tina came by and gave him a bottled coke. “The fuck is this?”

”Its a surprise for RK, I wanted to get him one with his name but they don’t have names with RK.”

”His name is Richard.”

”Oh, he picked a new name? I’m glad, cause I didn’t want to call him RK, it sounds like a robot.” Gavin looked at the coke and went back to work.

“Gavin?” Gavin looked up and saw Connor.

”What now tinman?”

”I wanted to give RK something.” He handed Gavin a book that’s wrapped with a bow. 

“Animal farm?”

”Yes, I’m thought RK he would like reading a satirical take on the Russian revolution.”

”Thanks, also his name is Richard now.”

”Richard? He got a name for himself?”

”Yup. Picked it himself.”

”Richard does have a nice ring to it. Also thank you for getting me Chloe’s number.”

”Don’t thank me, thank my brother.”

”I wil-your brother is here?”

“Yeah, staying at my house.”

“Are you sure he okay staying at your house?”

“The man may be fucking insane but he’s still my brother. I sure he’s fine.”

——————

After work, Gavin returned home. He hoped Richard was picked up by Elijah and he ate something so Gavin didn’t have to worry at all. “I’m home, hope you WHAT THE FUCK?!” Gavin saw a human torso on top of his table, Elijah greeted him as well as Richard. 

“Hello Gavin.”

“What the fuck! I told you no fucked up shit!”

“Technically, Richard helped me out after he was finished with his homework, so it was not made by me but a collaboration. So it doesn’t count as fucked up shit.”

”THERE IS A FUCKING TORSO ON MY TABLE!”

”Well, it’s incomplete. But with further testing it can work. Watch.” He put in a chip into the head, the machine beeped as it was processing the chip. The Android made a blood curdling screamed, three of them jumped as the head screamed causing Elijah to rip off the chip, deactivating it.

”Hehe, must’ve add too much stimulus.”

”Fuck this, I’m taking a shower.” He then headed for the bathroom. “And this better not fuck up my electric bill!” While he left, Elijah and Richard began working on the android. 

“Richard, can you give me that screwdriver?”

”Sure.”

Gavin was in the shower and enjoyed the water hitting his skin. “That man is fucking too much.”

Elijah placed the new wires in and looked at it. “Now, let’s try this again.” Elijah placed the chip, the Android beeped and started up. It open its eyes and looked around. Richard was surprised by it while Elijah was smiling. “Hello.” It spoke. “I’m the Android-“ Then the lights all shut off, and not just in the apartment but the whole block as well. “WHAT THE FUCK!!” Gavin screamed from the shower.

”Do you think he knows?” Elijah said to Richard.”

——————

After helping Gavin out of the tub, he brought out some candles and lit them. It brought some light into the living room as the black out continued. “Want to tell Richard why you have scented candles?”

”Shut up. I’m still mad that you guys got pineapple pizza.”

”I thought Richard would like some of my favorite.”

”It’s tasted good.”

”Great, now his taste buds are fucked.”

”The only thing that’s fucked is my battery.” Elijah turned to Gavin. “Gavin, why don’t you entertain us with a song?”

”No.”

“A song?”

”Yes, Gavin here knows how to play guitar. He played it to woo the girls in college.”

”Fuck off!”

”I like to hear a song.” Richard said. Gavin looked at the kid and shook his head.

”Fine.” He then got up from the couch. “But only because you wanted to hear it.” He went into a closet and pulled a guitar out. “I might be a little rusty so don’t laugh.” He gave it a fine tuning before strumming the strings. He gave the song one final tune and started singing.

*Quick note: I suggest you listen to this https://youtu.be/IMCv34F92nE while reading *

“ _I wish I knew how  
It would feel to be free  
I wish I could break  
All the chains holdin' me_

_I wish I could say_   
_All the things that I should say_   
_Say 'em loud, say 'em clear_   
_For the whole round world to hear_

_  
I wish I could share_   
_All the love that's in my heart_   
_Remove all the bars_   
_That keep us apart”_

Richard was into it, he loved the song and music. He was swaying to the rhythm as Gavin played. Elijah was recording it.

” _I wish you could know  
_ _What it means to be me  
_ _Then you'd see and agree  
_ _That every man should be free_

_I wish I could give_   
_All I'm longin' to give_   
_I wish I could live_   
_Like I'm longing to live_

_I wish I could do_   
_All the things that I can do_   
_And though I'm way overdue_   
_I'd be startin' anew_

_Well, I wish I could be_   
_Like a bird in the sky_   
_How sweet it would be_   
_If I found I could fly_

_Oh, I'd soar to the sun_   
_And look down at the sea_

  
_Then I'd sing 'cause I'd know, yeah_   
_And I'd sing 'cause I'd know, yeah  
_

_and I’d sing cause I’d know, what if feels_

_I know what it feels_

_I know, what it feels, what it means, to be free....”_

Richard smiled, he didn’t know why but he loves it. He loved the music and the sound of the instrument. Amanda made him played piano but never any other instruments. He heard a music that was unseen to him.

“Wow, I love it.”

”That was great.” 

“No encore.” Gavin said. He looked at his phone and saw it was getting late. “Okay, time for bed.”

”But I wanted to listen to more songs.”

“I said no encore.”

”Awww.” Richard went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Gavin got his bag and got out the stuff that was for Richard. 

“Richard seems to be doing great.”

“Yeah, more and more that kid is becoming more like a normal boy. I hope Amanda sees this, as a big fuck you to her.”  
—————

At the police station, Amanda was kept in her cell. Painting to no end as she waits her court date. “Hey!” Amanda turned to the cell window. It was the young man who confessed earlier. “Yeah, remember me? I can’t wait to see you burn you bitch!” Amanda got up and turned to look at the screen window, and smiled at the kid. 


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin opened the doors to the office, he felt like people were staring at him and laughing. He was on full alert of whatever they might be planning. He looked at his desk to see if anything was out of place but nothing, he carefully took a seat and started working when he heard his voice.

“ _I wish, I knew how...”_ Gavin turned around to see Connor looking at his phone.

”What is that?”

”Oh, this?” Connor showed Gavin the video of himself singing the song from yesterday. “Your brother send it to me.”

”What?! The fuck-Why?!” 

“Cause he wanted me to see you play guitar.” Connor said.

”Why the fuck is everyone watching it?!”

”I think it’s because he put it on YouTube?” Gavin face palm.

“Fucking Elijah.” He groaned.

”Looks like the ice queen has a heart.” An officer walked by.

“Nice singing.” Said Tina.

“Looks like I’m not the only musician here.” Hank said. Gavin blushed.

”Connor! Hank! Gavin!” Fowler shouted from his office. “We have a problem.”

—————-

The teacher pulled out a projection of the American progression by John Gast. “Now, can anyone tell me what Manifest Destiny was?” No one raised their hand but Richard.

”Richard?”

”Manifest Destiny was a political term coined by politicians in the 19th century. Believing it was God’s plan for the United States to expand all the way to the Pacific Ocean. This was however a plan for meat and railroad industries to expand profit margins in a new market.”

”Wow, very good Richard.” Everyone in the class looked at Richard while Richard was smiling. “Looks like I don't have a class full of retards any more, doesn’t children?”

~~~~~~~~  
lunch began, Richard was given a packed lunch, courtesy of his uncle Elijah, and sat down on a table that had a group of kids. The kids looked at Richard and he waved at them, the kids left with their lunches, leaving Richard alone. “I’ll eat with you.” Richard looked up and saw a brown haired kid. “Kids can be a real jerks too be honest. Don’t let them get to you.”

”I-I won’t.” Richard took a bite out of his sandwich, he felt hurt that people are treating him like this.

”My name is Cole, what’s yours?”

”Richard. Richard Reed.”

”Reed? Do you know Gavin Reed?”

”Yes, he’s my d-caretaker.”

”Oh cool! Your dad knows my dad!”

———————

“The fuck is this?” Hank said, the kid from yesterday was locked in a cell.

”We caught him last night breaking into one of ours cells. Surveillance saw him trying to open Amanda’s cell. We believe he was gonna attack her for everything.”

”Then why is he locked up?” Connor said.

”Cause he won’t tell us anything, I’m hoping one of you could tell him who we can call to pick him up.”

“I can go first.” Connor offered, he walked to the cell and saw the young man. His eyes were blanked and lifeless, he just stood there in front of the window. “Do you..do you have anyone who can pick you up?” The boy said nothing. “I can’t help you if you don’t talk.” Still nothing. Already Connor felt unease, this kid was doing nothing but staring. “Can you tell me what were you thinking of doing last night?” The boy opens his mouth.

He hit his head on the window, freaking Connor out. He then hit himself again with more force, causing the window to break.

”The fuck!” Gavin exclaimed.

”He’s killing himself!” Hank said as they ran to unlock the door. By now, the window had a bloodied spot and the boy was bleeding profusely. Luckily they got the door open and ran to stop the boy. Just then, the young man pulled out one of the officer’s gun and aimed it.

”Hey!” Gavin pulled his gun out and aimed it at the kid. “Put down the gun asshole!”

”Please, think of your family!” Connor said.

”Put down the gun! PUT DOWN THE-“ The young man aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Everyone watched as the kid killed himself, his brains painting the cell’s walls. Connor, Hank, Fowler, and Gavin were all shocked, in one of the cells Amanda heard the gunshot. She shook her head as that happen, putting the final touches to her latest masterpiece. A beautiful zen garden. 


	12. Chapter 12

Gavin opened the door to his home, shocked at what happened today he couldn’t get him out of his mind. “You’re here early.” Elijah said, he was reading a magazine on the couch and Richard was working on his homework on the counter top.

“Hello Gavin.” Richard said. Gavin looked at the kid and he said. 

“Hey kid,” Still shocked he tried acting normal. “You-umm, after you’re done with your homework want to go walk around at a park or something?”

”Sure. Let me have uncle Elijah look at it.” 

“Okay you do that, I’ll get ready.” Elijah looked at the man as he went to the bathroom. He could tell that something was wrong, Gavin wasn’t himself and he knew it.

————-

The gang went walking around a park, nothing special. Richard was playing on a swingset while they watched from a bench. Gavin hadn’t spoke a word all day. Elijah went ahead and spoke to him.

”Want to tell me anything?” Elijah said. Gavin looked at him. “You’ve been acting like a zombie all day. Is everything alright?” Gavin stood silent, then finally spoke.

”A kid...killed himself in front of me.”

”What?” Elijah gasped.

”He...we were questing him. He appeared normal but...he just snapped and grabbed one of our guns and..shot himself.”

”Good lord man.” 

“And the strange thing is, I thought of Richard.”

”What? How?”

”I don’t know. But he was with Amanda so...I don’t know. I do not know why.” Elijah looked at his brother and felt horrible. Gavin looked at Richard as the boy played on the swingset. He looks different than when he first met him. He looked and acted like a robot but now he’s acting like any nine your old kid would. Whatever Amanda did to her victims must’ve fucked them up that they didn’t want to deal with it. He didn’t want Richard have that life or his life for that matter, his life was already fucked up. Richard is a normal kid who will have a normal life like any kid should.

The sun was setting, they went back home. Richard went to bed and Gavin was still awake. “Hey Gavin?” Elijah said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

”No, I don’t-“

”Gavin, this is serious. Something like this you never forget.”

”There’s a lot of things you never forget about. Thats just the price for working at the force.”

”Gavin!” Elijah shouted. “This is serious, I don’t want you to...” Elijah stopped midway, his eyes looked red. Gavin felt like an asshole, he sigh and looked at his brother. 

“Okay fine.” Gavin said. “I’ll talk about it.”

”Please. Please do so.”


End file.
